Egyptian Paradise
by Gabriel SilverWolf
Summary: What will Frost do when confronted with a beautiful Egyptian Princess and enemy whose very life may depend on his love for her?
1. Part 1 The Return

The wind whips around her as she stands on a five story building. The night is cold and the streets are lonely. None expect a presence as strong and as old as hers. There is some music reverberating off of the nearby buildings. She sniffs the wind and finds what she is looking for. Slowly, she jumps off of the building and lands as safe as a cat.  
As she's walking towards the source of the music, she stops at a single house. There is a family of four sitting at the dinner table. The younger boy is fussing with his older brother about something. As she stands there, gazing, a sudden pain hits her.  
  
The desert sand blew up into their faces. She urged them to  
keep going, if not for her then for themselves.  
  
She snapped back to reality. Fool! She cursed herself. That was then and this is now. As she looks back into the house, the boy is caught starring at her then she disappears.  
  
Part 1 The Return  
  
The music awakens something in her she hadn't felt in the centuries that flew by her eyes. Her blood flowed faster as she let the beat flow over and around her. None of the other vampires know just how powerful she is. This will work to her advantage. She doesn't want to reveal too much of herself, not yet.  
  
Bodies are pressed against one another, but for some unknown reason the humans make a path for her. She is then confronted by a lesser vampire. She lets herself be cornered by him. He tries to seduce her with his steel-like gaze. The red strobe light accentuates his evil smirk. Having nothing better to do, she plays the deadly game of cat and mouse. He grabs her by the throat and presses her against the wall.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?"  
  
She doesn't respond immediately. He slowly tightens his grip on her. Suddenly, He attracts her attention. She is finally tired of this game and decides it's time for this pathetic creature to find out who he is dealing with. She lowers her shield so only he can feel her aura. He has no time to react as she rips his throat out and drains him of his meager psychic life force.  
  
No one else notices this happen except Him. As she wipes the blood from her off with a white cloth, their gazes meet. She tries to probe his mind, but there is something that stops her. Silently, she sends a message to him. The crowd blocks his view of her for only an instant and then she is gone. Kiey Kaliem. As he says her name over and over again, he knows that she is still watching him, somewhere. 


	2. Part 2 The Meeting

Part 2 The Meeting  
  
I slowly walk to the abandoned warehouse which now serves as my home. I have not fed in almost two months. The pain of hunger cannot be cured, but I have long ago learned to sedate it when necessary. As I walk down a darkened alley, all my senses sharpen. Slowly, I turn to take in the sweetest of scents that could be carried on the winds. My mind travels to the place where I smell the blood. It takes me mere seconds to find my way to his alley. This is his territory yet he has a very weak claim on it. He has caught a mouse in his trap.  
  
I cannot see his prey well and so I don't recognize him. Suddenly, his face is revealed to me. In a flash my anger boils to the surface. This is something that never happens. For a brief instant, time seems to slow. It helps me to taste the boy's fear. Then I find myself standing face to face with the vampire. Before he can grab at me, I throw him against a building. I go over to him and see that there is blood trickling down his face. The mortal has done a fine job. I extract what I need to know from the vampire.  
  
"Garret, what has happened to you?"  
  
I go up to him and cradle his head in my hands. My own hands are covered with a mixture of human and vampiric blood. I lower my face within centimeters from Garrett's. All he does is smile. I slowly lick the blood off tasting the rich sweetness of the mortal's blood and the Ambrosia in the vampiric blood. My nails turn to talons and I slap Garrett across the face. Although this will hurt him very little, I receive a small amount of pleasure.  
  
As I turn around to deal with the mortal, I can sense his wounds already healing. The mortal slowly rises. Somehow, it seems he has dealt with us before. I let the beast within break through to the surface again and although I can feel him shudder, he stands his ground. Reluctantly, I return to my former self. I gently touch his face. His whole body tenses up. I tell him through mind speech not to worry, that I will not hurt him. He seems to relax, but he still doesn't trust me. By now Garrett is up and coming back for his prey.  
  
"Who are you? Did He send you?"  
  
I know who He is. It is Frost. I have heard it once before and personally, I think Frost is an arrogant fool. He is but a child compared to what I hold. But, I must admit it, he leads his army well.  
  
"You should fear me more than you fear your Frost."  
  
I send a blast of energy to his mind. He is sent flying back into the wall. He calls forth the beast like I did and charges. I narrowly dodge him and he jumps over my head. As he is descending, I realize he is after the mortal. I am curious at just how good the mortal's fighting techniques are. As Garrett lands on him, he is quick to react and rolls him off. As the fighting progresses, the mortal is slowly losing. No, I have not forgotten why I interfered in the first place.  
  
I do something I've never done before. I willingly turn back into the beast of rage. Time seems to slow again. I'm still not quite used to it either. With time itself slowing, I barely make it between the two. I thrust my razor-sharp talons through his upper torso. His blood splatters over us. Garrett could not slow down enough to dodge my attack. I grab his guts and twist them. There is a sharp pain that stabs at him. I throw Garrett to the ground where I let him writher in agony. As I cut his immortal life short, his eyes stare their defiance back at me. AS the beast returns to it cage, I lick Garrett's blood off of each of my fingers. It feels good to feed again, even if it is but a little taste.  
  
Frost, this is a sign of change, even for you.  
  
Suddenly another memory surfaces-  
A mirage. A palace built of dreams. A far off voice saying do not  
worry my child, I have saved you. The vision of an Egyptian God fills  
her view. Lightly, he touches her cheek. You shall forever be in  
control.  
  
I find myself back in the alley way. Somebody is touching my shoulder.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to trust a vampire?"  
  
"Even though you saved my life? There is something that makes me want to trust you," and he added as an after thought, "You would have caught me anyways."  
  
Turning away from him I say, "I have no interest in you."  
  
I start to walk off towards the road when the mortal speaks, "Why did you kill him then?"  
  
I recite a saying from on of my ancient texts. "Men are Flesh and Blood. Flesh tears and Blood Spills." As I turn around, I feel his stare. "It's a long story, maybe too long." Then I turn to go home, back to my abandoned ware house. 


End file.
